Generally speaking, the electronic product usually comprises a circuit board to control and operate the electronic product. And, the circuit board is usually fixed on the electronic product by screws. However, tightening the screws to fix the circuit board on the electronic product needs time and extra cost for the screws.
In order to reduce the cost and improve the competitiveness, in some electronic products, the circuit board is fixed on the electronic product without screws. For example, a chassis of the electronic product may include several hooks for fixing the circuit board on it. However, in the above application, the several hooks are designed for fixing the circuit board with specific thickness. It may not be a problem that only the circuit board with specific thickness can be fixed in the past. However, as the technology is improving, the circuit boards have various sizes or thicknesses, and it will result in the increase of the cost to have different designs for different circuit boards with different sizes or thicknesses.